Pink Lemonade
by Clear Candles
Summary: Story will be continued at: Upon A Faceless Disaster


****

Pink Lemonade 

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any Harry Potter material. I am not making a profit out of this. 

Author's notes: Just in case, this story is only six chapters long and, there will be a sequel!! **_Pink Lemonade II_**

__

Trusted you… ~ **Pink Lemonade, Kittie**

~*~

Chapter One: Red

~*~

__

"Hello, Miss Weasley." McGonagall said smiling. Fifteen year old Ginny walked in, head held high, and proud. This was Hogwarts's most promising student. Bright, creative, funny, and her Defense Against the Dark Arts grades were way above Potter's. 

"Hi, Professor M." Ginny chirped.

"So, what do plan to-" McGonagall asked, already knowing the answer..

"An Auror." Ginny's automatic reply was set with a smile.

McGonagall nodded. "I'm afraid, you will need top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts, Potions, and… Care… I don't have to tell you this. You have the full potential of being an Auror, Miss Weasley. No doubt, I should probably send you to Auror Training school right now."

Ginny glowed and she smiled at the professor.

"That's it."

Ginny stepped out the room glowing…

Miss Genevieve Weasley, you're going to be an Auror…

"Miss Genevieve Weasley." The loud booming voice of Proffesor Dumbledore rang throughout the entire room. Several other Aurors-In-Training applauded at the name.

Ginny Weasley, 22, walked forward her head held high. She was trying to look somber but a quirky smile was forced through and she was grinning causing everyone else to grin as well. She walked down the scarlet carpet with the silver lining, her heels making no noise. 

In the seats around her she heard Molly burst into tears, an sniff. She was receiving her Aurors plaque. And she was in the Ministry of Magic's bowl shaped Auditorium, with all the seats full. There was Fred and George pretending to wipe tears away although they were grinning, a sparkle in their eyes. Bill was there with Fleur, holding hands. Charlie was also there, with a nasty burn on his neck. Harry Potter was one of those people receiving the plaques, as was Ron. Hermione was in the audience, next to Arthur. She had the job of paper work for the Minister of Magic and top secretary for the head of the Department of Mysteries. 

She walked up the elegant marble steps, butterflies in her stomach. She was wearing dark blue robes, with a white dress underneath. Her hair, was a bright red tinted with brown, that reminded the audience or fire. She headed for the table, were Madam Bones stood holding out the gold plague with her name engraved in silver in it. The rubies on the edge of the plaque glittered sparkled in odd sinister way as she approached. 

__

Be calm. No one wants to a neurotic Auror with nervous breakdown.

Madam Bones gave her the plaque, and the crowd exploded into cheers. Ginny could distinctly her mother crying. She walked up to Dumbledore and gave him a hug, and went to sit next to Harry Potter, on the velvet seats behind Dumbledore. 

Ron came next, and he flushed when Pansy Parkinson gave him a seductive wink, and the audience laughed. Ginny watched the rest of the Ceremony, with apprehension. 

This was it. After today's party at her mother's house, and then one at Harry's she would move out to her flat in London, as an official Auror for the ministry of magic. 

She watched Dumbledore's little bow as Madame Bones took the podium. 

"Ladies and gentlemen, our future Aurors for the Ministry of Magic." Madam Bones said proudly through the her magnified voice. 

The explosion of cheers form the audience that stood up and was now hooting was unbelievable. People were throwing roses and carnations at the stage, and it was obvious that the Aurors weren't expecting this. 

Ginny's eyes widened, and a fire work exploded in midair and in gold and red letters it said, _Congratulations Ginny!! Love Fred and George_

The audience laughed again and Ginny blushed and looked just in time to see Fred and George give each other hi-fives.

"Thank you." Came Madam Bone's voice.

The now-fully-fledged Aurors remained standing and at the signal from Madam Bones they individually files down the marble steps. Ginny walked proudly out into the Lobby, where several Daily Prophet reported were taking pictures madly. 

Ginny was sure they'd feel safer now that they have thirty new Aurors trying to catch Voldemort. She remember how easy she found the Stealth part of the Aurors training. 

__

* Flashback

Ginny stayed behind the tree, breathing hard. She had avoided her director up until this point. Now she had to prove her stealth skills. She knew that Chastain knew were she was hiding. It was obvious by the way his footsteps sounded. Sure and arrogant. She clutched her wand tightly, and peeked around the tree. There was Director Chastain, wand held ready, as he looked with his hawk eyes around. 

They were in a patch of woods, in the middle of the testing area. There was clearing behind Ginny, and surrounding the clearing was bushes, and four foot thick oak tree, which Ginny was hiding behind. The sun glared down and cast shadows against she edge of the clearing. 

She turned back and sank down the tree. She took a deep breath. 

Relax, Gin. This is just a test.

__

She slowly slid to her hands and knees, looking through the leafs of the bush, watching Chastain feet as they crept closer to the tree she had been hiding. Steadily, she crawled, around him, still behind the foliage until she was safely behind him. 

Smiling slightly at how well her non-existent plan was working, she peeked over the top of the rose bush she was hiding behind. 

A tree branch lay seven feet to the right of Chastain. 

"Reducto!" she whispered, and with a loud crack, the tree turned to ashes. Chastain, turned and pointed the wand directly above the branch. He thought Ginny had apparated there, but instead, she took a deep breath and apparated so she was standing behind him. The pop that had issued when she reappeared, made Chastain turn around, only to find Ginny breathing hard, with her wand pointed straight at his throat ready to strike …

*End Flashback

The was when she had turned eighteen. Now she was twenty two a fully fledged Auror, ready to move out with… No one. 

Hermione was already engaged to Harry and they even had a kid. A girl. Ron and Pansy were talking about tying the knot too. Fred had Katie, George had Angelina, Percy was married to Violet and they had two kids already, Bill had Fleur, and Charlie had told her about a girl he had been seeing…

Only she was alone. 

The thought made her a little sad but ,as she filed into the Lobby where the Aurors were congratulating themselves and throwing up their plaques and they ended up catching the wrong one, she was cheered up instantly, when she saw, Percy give Fred a major noggin. Watching such happiness affected as well, so she cheered along with the rest and Pansy came up and they Danced around, singing, "WE DID IT!"

"Daddy!" Harry's daughter ran as fast as her chubby little girl legs let her. Harry scooped her up, and twirled her around. Ginny laughed when Harry threw the tiny brown haired girl up. The girl looked just like Hermione, but she had Harry's green almond shaped eyes. 

Ron joined them and yelled, "WE did it!" 

She laughed and gave him a sisterly kiss on the cheek and then she was in Ron's arms who hugged her so tightly that she gasped. Her feet were off the ground, so she beat his back with her fists. 

"Ron you're-"

"WE did it!!" Ron and Harry yelled at the same time. 

Loud cheers met their yells and it was awfully loud on the room. Ginny grinned and hugged Pansy, Colin, Blaise Zabini and several other people, the thoughts about her living alone didn't bother her anymore, but she cheered along with the rest of crown. Fifteen minutes later the Aurors were signing a crude song, and filing out of the room, with Happy-go-lucky grins on their faces. 

Ginny hung back as the people left the room. She would be going back to the Burrow… She suddenly wondered where everyone lese was heading. 

Risking a broken ankle she clip-clopped out of the room, and slammed into someone. She would have crashed into the floor if the person hadn't caught her forearm and pulled her straight. 

"Watch it… Genevieve." 

Ginny looked up, quite startle to head the name no one called her. Draco Malfoy stood there, black robes and his trademark smirk. His gray eyes eyed the diploma that she was clutching. 

"An Auror." He murmured. 

"Sorry." she muttered and got around him. 

She didn't look back. She was to scared to even look at those gray pools. But her curiosity grabbed a hold of her and she turned head and saw him watching her.

She quickly turned back and kept walking, and still walking she apparated to the Burrow. 

Now that the Ceremony was over, she would have to wait for her confirmation letter. The one that would give her a place to inspect, as an Auror, and to report back to the Ministry to have their wands modified, so they are able to make any spell she needed. Unforgivable or not. No one really bother with those anymore. Because Every Auror that Made it across the stage got a letter saying that they were accepted in the Ministry. _Every_. 

__

" You aren't really an Auror until you get the confirmation. Them, your plaque will have a non-destructible charm on it, and your wand will be modified…" The words of wisdom of Chastain.

At the Burrow Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George, Bill Charlie, Fleur, Pansy, Molly Arthur, Percy and Violet were there, serving themselves chili. Ginny smiled when they all called out her name in welcome. 

"Hey, Gin, come have some chili!" Percy Grinned, his teeth brown with chili.

She shook her head and said, "No thanks, I have to pack." and she made her way to the stairs but Harry's voice stopped her.

"Pack?" Harry asked through a mouthful of chili, which caused Hermione to wipe his chin. Ginny blinked. Oh yes, she did not tell anyone but her mother.

"Yes, Ginny bought a flat in London." Molly said proudly.

" Excuse me." Ginny muttered politely, as she climbed up the stairs. Those never ending stairs that used to drive her nuts when she went to Hogwarts. Now ,they seemed comforting because they gave her time to think. Hardly watching were she was going she thought. The reason she was not moving out with someone was that she was too… calm. She wasn't heroic like Harry, or funny like Ron or smart and- 

__

Stop it. This isn't the best tie to feel sorry for yourself, Ginny scolded her self.

Ginny, with her legs hurting slightly, reached her room. Opened the new pine door, and walked inside. She took a look at the bare walls the empty closet. The trunks at the foot of her bad. Smacking herself on the forehead she remembered. She already packed last night. And her robes were like a dead weight. 

Sighing, she shook them off on heap on the floor, and she literally threw herself face down on the bed. This had never bothered her before. So why feel miserable now? Standing up, she slid out of her shimmering white dress she had worn under her robes and instead changed to a red nightgown that barely covered her silk panties but she was wise and put on red cotton pajama pants.

The confirmation letter-

Her thought wasn't finished as a tawny owl tapped on her window. It was staring at Ginny with… _Pity? _Ginny raised her eye brow at the bird as she slid open her window. His beak held a creamy envelope, and it dropped it on Ginny's hand and flew off. In curly red letters she read the address: 

__

Miss Genevieve Weasley

Ministry of Magic

Her heart leapt to her throat and it began a manic tap dance. Her hands were shaking, and she stared at It as if it were suddenly to explode. It was her confirmation letter. She stared at it, and slowly, still staring at it, a nervous feeling in her stomach, she made her way out the door and she walked slowly downstairs and saw that everyone had the same letter. 

And at the same time, Ron and Harry shouted loud happy, "Yes's!!" And at the same time they glanced at Ginny who stood there clad in red, holding the letter gazing at them with a kind of fear in her eyes. 

Their eyes flew to the envelope and Ron's grin widened. He slid over to her and snatched the letter out of her hand and threw it away top the floor, waving it away. 

"You made it Gin!! You were the best one in there!" Ron said, grinning. 

Ginny smiled, and hugged Ron, "Congratulations, Auror." she muttered. 

Ron broke off, and slapped Harry's back, but Ginny was looking at the letter. She was debating to herself whether-

__

She had to see it for herself…

Quietly, she bent down and picked it up. Her heart began beating more rapidly and her stomach was doing cartwheels like a demented gymnast. 

The red ministry seal glittered, and pieces of the wax cracked as she slid her finger underneath to open it. Time seemed to slow down for Genevieve Weasley, The noise was lost in the pounding of her own heart. She glanced up to find Bill watching her with a proud smile.

__

What if-

Ginny opened it up slowly…

Miss Genevieve Weasley;

We took notice of your hard work at the Auror Training School at the Ministry of Magic, your services were rather great, and this has been taken into thought…. Blah blah blah….

We regret to inform you that you have not been confirmed as an Auror... 

Ginny stopped dead. She could literally feel her brain freeze and her heart suddenly stopping and then shattering into tiny million pieces. She felt tears welling up in her eyes as the real world zapped back into… nothing. She had no respectable career now. 

"_No._" she voice was low and harsh, and cold. Her hand shook even more, and Ron, no longer smiling, took the parchment away from Ginny.

"We regret to inform- WHAT?" he yelled in disbelief as he re-re-read the letter.

Ginny stood there staring at the letter in Ron's hands, knees shaking, and her vision blurred through the hot sea of tears. 

Stiffly she turned, and walked up the stars hating the feel of having everyone in the family staring at her back. The stair creaked under her and she felt as if those tiny creaks were four banshees screaming in her ear. 

In her room she stood stiff on resting against the door. She felt the almighty Ginny Weasley anger emotion brewing. She whipped out her wand and muttered, "_Silencio!" _she stood there for half a second before throwing herself into a rage.

__

"I WAS PERFECT!!! I ACED EVERY TEST AND YOU DIDN'T- YOU CHOSE- EVERYONE ELSE BUT **ME**?! " Ginny screamed at the top of her lungs, she picked up her perfume and threw it with all her Auror strength at the wall. It shattered into a million pieces, just like her heart, " _I DID EVERYTHING RIGHT! THIS IS ALL I WANTED TO BE AND YOU RUINED IT! _"

As she screamed, she threw everything to the floor, and she watched it smash blurrily through the haze of furious tears that flooded down her cheeks. Her bureau was knocked over and destroyed and she flung her plaque at it. She sank down to the floor weeping, her head in her arms.

"_Please… just one more chance…_" she sobbed. 

"Ginny? I need to talk to you-"

"GO AWAY!" she screamed, but they couldn't hear her. The Silencing charm. She waved her wand and drew a deep breath, "SHUT UP! "Her scream was so loud, she heard the birds stop.

Then she slumped back to the floor. She could hear everyone downstairs had come up to her room.

"Ginny?" it was Bill's voice.

"Just… go away." Ginny choked out, "_Silencio_!"

"It's no use. She put a silencing charm. She can't hear us. We can't hear her. She might be slitting her wrists right now." Ron said.

"She wont."

Ginny cried until she had no energy left. She felt defeated. Tired, Weak. 

Her anger went away when she screamed at the top of her lungs. She knew the Silencing charm was going to wear off. 

__

God. You were the best and you didn't get chosen. Ginny laughed humorlessly. 

"Oh, fair life." she sighed as she dragged herself up. Ginny sighed and stumbled like a drunkard to the bed where she collapsed on the softness. 

"Ginny?"

"I'm fine. Go away." she mumbled, and set her face down a piece of parchment. 

Her head lifted as she looked down. A letter from… _Hogwarts ? _

"What now? I bet they're gonna say my kids are gonna have to go to Durmstrang._" _she said, smiling coldly at the letter.

Ready to unleash Temper Cyclone she opened the letter…

__

Miss Genevieve Weasley

Due to our lack of Teaches for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, we would like to offer you the job of teacher. We heard of you Auror reject-

Ginny threw away the letter. She wasn't gonna take a job out of pity. She slumped down. And fell asleep.

Ginny had woken up to see her brothers off to their Ministry… Stuff. They had apologized for her rejection, but Ginny smiled and shook her head. She didn't mention the Hogwarts letter. Nor the fact that she took a piece of parchment and wrote a loopy, _no_, with hands that shook so much, the letter seemed to form a spider web. Dumbledore would understand. 

They went of with waves and apparated to the ministry. Ginny stood in front of the Ministry. Half of her wanted to walk in and demand answers, and yell until she was a Auror. But the other half, just wanted to walk away. 

This morning she planned to come in and yell. The reason why the Hogwarts letter and the ministry rejection letter were in her hand. A coffee shop next to the battered phone booth looked inviting. She walked in feeling… beaten. 

It was a wizard's shop, so she ordered strong coffee with three drops of Firewhisky. She picked a small table next to the window where she could avoid all people. 

The tables the size of pie plates and most of them were occupied, but the noise level was low. She loved it here. So quiet and so mysterious. She loved individuality. She was there for thirty minutes when the Door opened again. 

"Weasley?"

"What?" She answered. It was obviously Malfoy. No one really called them Weasley anymore. Unless you were Malfoy. She didn't even bother to look up from her cup of java. She looked out the window to see several Aurors step outside and walk away from the Booth. 

"You have Auror-"

She looked up, and threw the Ministry letter on the table, and went back to her coffee. Hesitantly he picked it up, and took a seat at her table, which surprised her, but she kept to herself. 

She watched his gray eyes scan the letter and then, he watched them raise and eye brow at the word 'Regret.'

"Ministry Reject. That's me."

"Why-"

"I don't know. Ask those-" 

"What's that?" 

Ginny followed his gaze, and saw that it fixed on her Hogwarts letter in her hands. She threw that one the table too. She raised the cup, took a sip and cursed. _What was she doing? _

"Did you accept?" He asked, looking over the yellow parchment at her chocolate brown eyes.

"No." she said dully wondering why he cared.

"I know you have a flat in London but with no money-"he started but her head jerked up, and she suddenly glared.

"If you're going to-" she started her heated warning but his skeptical expression stopped her tongue.

"I'm not. Did you even finish the letter?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. 

"What?"

"Finish reading it."

__

Miss Genevieve Weasley

Due to our lack of Teaches for the Defense Against the Dark Arts job, we would like to offer you the job of teacher. We heard of you Auror rejection, and we felt that it was deeply unfair, since your marks in Defense against the Dark Arts have been outstanding for your N.E.W.T's and your O.W.L's. 

Because of your good marks we have chosen you to teach at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. 

Albus Dumbledore.

Ginny's slapped her forehead, "God, I'm so stupid."

"No. You can still ask for the offer." Draco said.

" What if he has-"

"You will never know unless you go." He said. And with a quick rake of her with his eyes, he gave her back the letter, hoping that his beating heart would slow down from its manic dance.

Sighing, she looked at him and said, "Thanks." before dissapparating and appearing at the Grimmauld Place. 

"You're welcome… Ginny."

She rushed out the café, her heart deep in apprehension, and in puzzlement. She ran to her house and halfway there, in a deserted street, with a loud crack, she disapparated, and still running she appeared in front of The Black house, home of Sirius Black. There was a light glowing for the front window, which had to be the living room. She carefully walked forward, and climber up the steps to the new oak door. 

She raised her hand, but the door opened and in doorway, smiling his gentle smile was Sirius. He had somehow grown, _younger, _ or maybe it was the fact that he was well nourished, and healthy, and no longer living off rats. Ginny opened her mouth, but she was pulled into a fatherly hug, and whisked into the living room. Dumbledore was there, sipping tea and looking at her through his half moon glasses. 

"Genevieve, I hope you changed your mind." Dumbledore said pleasantly, to a flabbergasted Ginny. 

"Yes, how did you know it was me?" She asked, sitting down on the comfortable red velvet couch. She looked so much a like a little girl against red that Sirius, smiled. 

"Harry put a Apparate Detector around the house so we'll now who apparates here." Sirius said, smiling fondly at her. Thinking of her as his daughter. 

"I came to say that I accept your offer, Professor." Ginny announced, much to Dumbledore's delight. 

"Wonderful, I'll have Minerva send you am owl with instructions."

Ginny grinned happily, and moved her gaze to Sirius. "Is your mother still in the painting?" 

"No, I convinced her to come down, but she ran to St. Mungo's. I don't know where they have her. " Sirius explained, looking at the black space were the traps tapestry painting once hung. He stood up and went to his room, and Ginny stood as well, "I must be going Professor. I promise to do a good job." 

"I know you will." Dumbledore said, and chuckled to himself as Ginny disapparated with a pop. 


End file.
